


Sighing Sunday

by ShadowsTakesAll



Series: Seven Day Channenge  (February 2015) [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Seven Day Challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca sabes que puede haber detras de un suspiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sigh for an illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Primer capítulo de la semana de desafíos Mattex de: http://mattexfanficexchange.tumblr.com/ correspondiente a la priemra semana de Febrero.  
> Día uno: Sighning Sunday (Domingo de suspiros)  
> Podéis leerlo también en tumblr: http://marquise-in-tardis.tumblr.com/post/109871590171/sighing-sunday
> 
> ~Podéis dejar un comentario y/o kudos, porque se agradece mucho.~
> 
> -> No conozco a los actores personalmente (¡Ojala!) ni la vida privada más allá de los artículos en internet. Esto es una historia ficticia con el único fin de entretener, siendo los actores que aparecen simples personajes como en cualquier libro o película.

Alex suspiró al leer el artículo de la revista, pero a diferencia del suspiro alegre con el que la había comprado, ahora era desganado.  
Normalmente evitaba leer este tipo de prensa de cotilleo. En parte porque la prensa rosa tendía a ser demasiado sensacionalista, y en parte porque no le gustaba mucho cotillear los detalles íntimos de la vida de otras personas, víctimas de paparazzis y objetos de rumores los días siguientes.

-Pero ese era el inconveniente de ser un personaje público- Pensó Alex con un poco e amargura pasando las páginas de la revista. –Cada cosa que hagas puede ocupar todo un artículo de rumores y especulaciones.  
Fue el nombre de su antigua co-estrella, Matt Smith, en la portada lo que le llevó a comprar uno de los ejemplares en el aeropuerto aquella mañana, y nada más ler al artículo se arrepintió. 

Con un suspiro, leyó y releyó las líneas que hablan de su, aparentemente, romance con la joven actriz Lily James. La chica era joven, hermosa y no ponía duda en su talento como actriz. Básicamente era lo que Alex se había imaginado que Matt se merecía, y no una mujer de mediana edad, con cargas familiares, con un historial romántico que no le estaba pareciendo muy halagador en aquel momento…  
Suspiró de nuevo, cansada, mientras cerraba la revista y la dejaba con brusquedad sobre la mesa y cogía su taza de té, que ya tenía una temperatura adecuada para no quemarse la lengua si daba un sorbo. Pensar en esas cosas, ciertas o no, solo iban a empeorar la situación.  
Por suerte, sus padres habían salido y no podían ser testigos de los suspiros lastimeros y de la cara de desilusión dibujada en el rostro de su querida hija.  
A veces, algunos sueños parecían no poder hacerse realidad.


	2. A sigh to say I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Habían disfrutado de un bonito picnic en Asgard hace un tiempo, y ahora acababan de tener una aventura llena de emoción y peligro con ángeles llorosos pisándole los talones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo del Seven Day Challenge, pero versión Yowzah.  
> Podéis leerlo también en tumblr: http://marquise-in-tardis.tumblr.com/post/109920250891/sighing-sunday-yowzah

El Doctor se encontró suspirando por enésima vez desde que entró a la TARDIS. Se había encontrado pocas veces con la enigmática River Song, y la primera vez había tenido un desenlace bastante desafortunado para ambos. Incluso sin conocerla , sabiendo poco mas que su nombre, su profesión y que provenía de su futuro, pudo sentir que tras su sacrificio algo en él había muerto. Incluso la TARDIS lloró por la pérdida de River Song, su pequeña niña. El décimo Doctor suspiró mientras ponía las coordenadas de la TARDIS con una Donna Noble inusualmente callada, que también suspiraba sin saber que hacer para animar a su amigo, si es que podía haber algo de consuelo.  
No era un momento de alegría.

Pero ahora la situación era distinta.  
Habían disfrutado de un bonito picnic en Asgard hace un tiempo, y ahora acababan de tener una aventura llena de emoción y peligro con ángeles llorosos pisándole los talones.

-¿Doctor? ¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó la voz curiosa de Amy mientras se acercaba, ladeando la cabeza tratando de verle el rostro. En cuanto vio el rostro pálido y el pelo naranja de Amy, el Doctor le echó una mirada rápida y rápidamente miró hacia el lado contrario, moviéndose alrededor de la consola y mirando los botones y palancas para fingir que estaba haciendo algo (o, al menos, poder desviar la atención de Amy con un nuevo destino).  
-Bien ¿Que te parece ir a las playas de Venus? Están preciosas en esta época del año. Bueno, si suponemos que estamos en Otoño. También podríamos pasar por Hyspero, tiene un montón de mercados donde podridas comprar... lo que sea que compráis las chicas. O podríamos ir a tomar algo en la Luna ¿Te he hablado de Barcelona? ¿Y por que me miras así? -Preguntó un poco irritado por la mirada de Amy. Una ceja alzada, una media sonrisa inquisitiva.. escocesa tenía que ser.  
-Has estado con la mirada perdida y suspirando desde que entramos en la TARDIS -Empezó la pelirroja -¿River Song? -Preguntó sin mas, ensanchando su sonrisa picaresca.  
El rostro del Doctor se ruborizo, y suspiró cuando Amy empezó a reír por la expresión que había puesto.  
-¿El Señor del Tiempo está enamorado? Uuh Doctor, estas hecho todo un Don Juan. -Se burló sin piedad mientras le perseguía por la consola.  
-Deberías descansar después de lo de hoy ¿Por que no vas a tu cuarto? ¿O preferirías volver a casa?  
Amy suspiró con un poco de malestar. La situación que se le planteaba era complicada.  
-¿Podrías dejarme justo cuando me llevaste? ¿En ese mismo momento?  
El Doctor asintió y puso las coordenadas, correctas por una vez, y se quedó un momento dentro de la cabina después de que Amy saliera.  
Suspiro, pensando que tal vez si se estuviera enamorando de River Song.


End file.
